Teacups
by dolenz
Summary: Mike and Micky go to the amusement park. Dumb fluff ensues.


**Author's Note: **Based lightly off of my friend's love of the teacups. It's dumb and fluffy, but that's just the way I like it. I might have written Micky like a five year old, but I tried to tone it down a bit.

Also, I originally posted this to thestarcollectors on Tumblr ages ago and figured I'd put it up here as well.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Just once?" Micky pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out into a pout directed at his stubborn Texan partner. The man turned and looked at the colorful ride, spinning and turning, colorful lights all around. The amusement park had opened for the season, and Micky had been absolutely dying to go for a few weeks now. The four of them decided it was a nice enough day to pile into the Monkeemobile and drive out the the park. Peter and Davy had brought a couple girls along so that they could give the couple some time alone together.

"Micky, isn't that technically a kiddie ride? In case you didn't notice, we're not five anymore…even if you _do_ act like it." Mike said, chuckling at the "Hey!" he earned, along with a swat on the arm from Micky because of his little comment.

"I mean, I guess it kind of _is_ a kiddie ride…" Micky started. "But that doesn't make it any less fun! Besides, there's _plenty_ of adults on it, too!" Micky crossed his arms, still trying to wear the older man down with the pout that always got him whatever he wanted.

"Yeah, adults with little kids," Mike said, weakly putting up a fight. The pout was working, unfortunately. After a little more of Micky's pouting, he finally gave up. "Oh, alright," he sighed, giving in at last. Micky grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back at his boy.

Micky practically dragged Mike over to where the line for the Teacup ride started. Mike watched Micky; His eyes were full of a childlike excitement and he was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the colorful cups spin around a giant teapot that was lit up with big, colorful light bulbs. Micky was a kid at heart, and Mike absolutely adored that about him. The amusement park, it seems, was bringing it out more than usual.

"We're next! Let's get the…umm…" he paused to look at each teacup as the ride slowed down. "The blue one!" Mike smiled when he saw the curly haired man was bouncing slightly with excitement over the ride. He knew Micky loved amusement parks, but this was almost ridiculous. He'd be embarrassed by the curly haired man-child if he hadn't found it to be so adorable.

"Sounds good, partner," Mike chuckled. Micky once again practically dragged the other man onto the ride like a giant five year old. They quickly walked across the ride and slid into a big blue teacup. Mike closed the little gate on the side and looked at the man sat across from him.

"You really like this ride, don't you?" he asked. Micky had tried and failed to get him and the other guys onto the the ride on previous visits, but now that they were together, Mike found it much harder to say no to the boy.

"It's my favorite! It's no fun alone, though. I can never get anyone on it with me."

"Why not?"

"Well, you'd never go on it, Davy thinks it's dumb, Peter gets sick too easily, and any girl I've ever taken didn't want to mess their hair up or something. Either that or I scared them off with what I want to do," he said.

"Is that why you got me on the ride before explaining your little plan?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pretty much," Micky grinned. "Okay, so whenever my mom brought us when we were kids, she would never let us spin it too fast because she was always afraid my little sister and I would get sick. So we're going to spin this _really_ fast, okay?" Micky said excitedly. He'd always wanted to see how fast he could make the little cup spin and now he finally had the chance to do it. He knew it was childish, but he didn't really care.

"Well, as long you ain't gonna get yourself sick, I don't see any problem with that," Mike replied with a smile. "You just tell me if it's goin' to fast though, and we can slow it down." Micky nodded excitedly as the ride started, and Micky started violently turning the wheel in the middle. Mike joined him and the pair were soon spinning quickly and laughing hysterically. To Micky's dismay, the ride began to slow down. The pair released the wheel, still laughing, and sat back to attempt to catch their breath as the cup spun slowly to a stop.

"Can we go again Mike? Please?" Micky asked as soon as they had exited the ride and had caught their breath from laughing so hard. It had been as much fun as he expected it to be, and he felt like he could do it all day.

"Well I don't see why not," Mike replied, smiling.

They ended up riding it three more times before Mike decided they should cool it for a bit unless they wanted to never see straight ever again. They made their way over to a bench, still giggling, and wobbling slightly. Somehow the spinning had started to feel much more normal than actually staying still.

After resting a bit, Mike turned to look at Micky. He had become unusually quiet. He was no longer giggling, looking around at the other rides, babbling like a fool or any of the usual Micky things. Mike grew concerned when he looked over and noticed Micky had become somewhat pale, was frowning, and had a hand resting on his stomach.

"You feelin' okay there, Mick?" Mike asked. Before Micky could reply, he quickly covered his mouth, stood up and ran in the direction of the closest bathroom. A couple minutes passed, and Micky eventually emerged. He looked embarrassed, but otherwise much better than before.

"I, uh, I guess my mom had a point," Micky said as he sat back down on the bench. Mike laughed and patted the other man's back. Soon Micky started to laugh, too and the pair got up to ride anything that _wasn't _the Teacups.

They eventually ended up on the Ferris wheel, where Micky discovered Mike's fear of heights as the Texan practically sat on his lap in the small car. It was Micky's turn to be amused this time, even though Mike was practically breaking his hand. The wheel had come to a stop with their car resting at the very top.

"Oh, merciful heavens," Mike said, losing his cool a bit as he looked down at the park below them. Micky couldn't help but laugh at his normally composed partner. "It ain't funny!" Mike practically hollered.

"If I'd known you were this afraid of heights, I wouldn't have picked this one, you know," Micky said. "You are okay though, right? You aren't gonna faint or anything?"

"I ain't gonna faint," he said, his voice not sounding as sure as he wanted it to. Micky smiled and moved a little closer to him, then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hey now, someone might see," Mike said, not actually as concerned about that as he was the height thing. Micky just giggled and scooted back to his side of the car as it slowly made it's way back to the bottom, much to Mike's delight.


End file.
